


Not a Dream

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Sleepy Cuddles, handwaves the actual plot because feels are more important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: A glimpse at an alternate universe where Wedge helped rescue Tycho and his fellow prinsoners from Lusankya





	Not a Dream

The transport hums around Wedge with engines and dozens of voices. Some are crying in agony or joy. Some are asking questions.

Wedge barely hears any of it. All he concentrate on is the man beside him, under his arm and slumped onto his shoulder. Tycho. Tycho is alive. Tycho is free. Tycho is safe.

Wedge closes his eyes and leans his head against his sleeping partner’s. Tycho’s breaths are concerningly shallow, but the medic had assured Wedge he was stable enough for the trip back to Chandrila. For now, Wedge just focuses on the fact that he’s here in his arms.

Wedge smooths a hand across his back so gently, just to reassure himself, and holds back a wince. Tycho is so thin, his bones so close to the surface. He can only imagine how badly he was treated in the hell that was Lusankya, and seeing him like this hurts. Wedge can’t wait to sit him down to a proper meal, though he already knows reintroducing him to a normal diet is going to take time.

“Commander?”

Wedge takes a breath before he looks up at the man standing over him. Judder Page, who had lead the raid on Lusankya and helped rescue not just Tycho but every prisoner now on this ship.

“I need to stay with him,” Wedge says without hesitation, voice soft but firm. “I don’t care what Command needs from me. Unless we’re in imminent danger of death, I’m not moving.”

Page holds up his hands. “That’s not it.” He squats down to Wedge’s eye level. “I didn’t mean to disturb you; I just thought I’d check in.” He gaze shifts from Wedge to Tycho, expression softening. “How is he?”

Another wave of protectiveness surges in Wedge. “Hard to say,” he admits. He absently smooths Tycho’s hair, holding his breath when it makes the sleeping man shift, but after a moment he settles in again. “He hasn’t had the opportunity to say much.”

“I can’t imagine any of them got good rest in that place,” Page says sympathetically. “Let me know if either of you need anything, all right?”

Wedge nods. “Thank you. And thank you for bringing me along on this mission.”

Page smiles. “I know I couldn’t have kept you away.” He rises and goes to check on the other former prisoners.

Tycho stirs again, mumbling incoherently, and before Wedge can soothe him, his eyes are blinking open. The stunned look on his face cuts right to Wedge’s core.

“It wasn’t a dream,” Tycho whispers.

“No, love,” Wedge reassures him. This too will take time.

Tycho shivers and huddles impossibly closer to him. “I dreamed you so many times.”

Wedge tries to swallow the way his heart aches at the words. “I’m here. I’m real; I promise. I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner.”

Tycho turns his face into Wedge’s neck and murmurs words he can’t make out.

“What was that?”

For a long moment he thinks Tycho isn’t going to answer, then he shifts again and mumbles, “Glad you’re here now. Knew you’d come.”

Wedge chokes back tears. There will be plenty of time for those later. “You can go back to sleep,” he says gently. “You’re safe. It’s okay. Would you be more comfortable lying down?” When Tycho hesitates, Wedge assures him, “I promise I won’t go anywhere. I think you might sleep better.”

Tycho quietly agrees, and together they get him situated lying along the wall with his head in Wedge’s lap. He’s still huddled up on himself protectively, which makes Wedge ache. But at least Wedge can see and touch him in this position, and he goes back to petting Tycho’s dirty, sweaty hair, adding some light scratches to his scalp when his partner makes a pleased noise.

When they get back, he’s going to run Tycho a bath filled with all the nicest cleansers he can find and wash his hair for him while he just relaxes in the warm water. Then he’s going to take him to bed and just hold him in his arms while he sleeps soundly. He’s going to do everything he can to wash the remains of Lusankya from Tycho’s mind and body forever.

For now, Wedge simply keeps him close and counts his blessings to have him there.


End file.
